


Christmas in bed

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He reached out to pull Bucky into a cuddle, wanting his boyfriend’s slowly-softening-bulk wrapped around him, but only felt empty mattress. He groaned, the lack of a warm body to cuddle with pulling him from sleep quicker than he’d wanted to after the late-night they’d spent at May’s.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	Christmas in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Physiotherapy (I'll Be Your Baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808629) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 



Peter woke slowly. The air around him was cool, the fan whirring quietly on their desk, but the bed was still warm. He wiggled around trying to get comfortable, rolling onto his side and scrunching up his pillow as he pulled the comforter back up to cover his shoulder from where it had slipped down. His thoughts were still slow and heavy with sleep, and he held on to the nice dream he was having as he pressed his smile against his pillow, taking a deep breath and relaxing every muscle in his body. 

He reached out to pull Bucky into a cuddle, wanting his boyfriend’s slowly-softening-bulk wrapped around him, but only felt empty mattress. He groaned, the lack of a warm body to cuddle with pulling him from sleep quicker than he’d wanted to after the late-night they’d spent at May’s. Peter blinked his eyes open sleepily, grumbling when the mattress really  _ was _ empty, as if Bucky would have magically appeared in the last few seconds or Peter just hadn’t reached over far enough. 

Groaning loudly as he rose the rest of the way into wakefulness, Peter rolled onto his back and pouted at the ceiling over his lack of bed partner. Sleeping in the same bed as Bucky was...the best thing that had ever happened to Peter, honestly, even if it had been a bit rough at first. 

His boyfriend had nightmares bad enough that he woke up thinking he was back in Afghanistan. Sometimes, he’d wake up screaming, fists swinging. Ever since they had first spent the night together, Peter had slept on his left side so the chances of him getting hit were lesser, and that hadn’t changed when he went from sleeping there five nights a week to officially moving in. 

Thankfully nothing had ever happened—thank God, because Peter knew Bucky would  _ never _ forgive himself if that happened—and the nights where Bucky had to get up and walk around the apartment before coming back to bed were fewer and farther in between as time went on and Bucky slowly worked on himself. 

But even if he had a nightmare and had to get out of bed for a while, he always,  _ always _ came back to bed. 

Frowning, Peter rolled over a bit more so he could grab his phone from the end table. There was a message from Ned wishing him a Merry Christmas, but nothing else yet—which made sense, seeing as it was...squinting, Peter turned down his brightness enough that it didn’t hurt his eyes to keep looking at his phone, and noted it wasn’t even eight. 

There was nothing from May and nothing from Bucky, so he was probably somewhere in the apartment. Peter didn’t think Bucky would’ve left without leaving a text, so he frowned as he slumped back into their bed and looked over to Bucky’s end table to see if there was a note. 

Just when Peter was about to get up and go searching, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Smiling, Peter rolled onto his side so he could watch the door, hoping that Bucky had just gone to get water and wasn’t walking off a nightmare. When the door pushed open, Peter sucked in a sharp breath as he took in Bucky’s appearance, highlighted by the soft morning light streaming through their window. 

“Good morning, angel,” Bucky murmured as he walked into the room. 

His hair was tied up in a messy bun, a couple shorter pieces out around his face. His stubble was dark, nearly a full beard and just the way Peter liked it most. He had a tray of food with a few wrapped gifts balanced in his hand, his prosthetic still off. He was gorgeous even in a ratty tank top and boxers that had a hole on the left thigh. “Merry Christmas.”

“Baby,” Peter said softly, moving onto his knees and bouncing a bit on the bed as he clapped his hands together, “what’s all this?”

Bucky shrugged, pink dusting his cheeks. Peter reached out and took the tray when Bucky moved his arm forward, looking over the plates piled with food and the small, wrapped boxes. “Uh, it’s Christmas in bed?”

“Buck,” Peter said, eyes stinging ridiculously. No one had ever done something like this for him, and he was hit by just how much he loved Bucky. “I love you,” Peter told him, twisting to sit the tray on his end table so he could crawl to the edge of the bed and get his hands on Bucky’s hips to tug him closer. 

“I love you too, angel,” Bucky told him, his hand smoothing Peter’s hair down and making him shiver when he scritched his scalp. Peter smiled up at him, heart fluttering when Bucky smiled back.  _ God, _ he was stunning.

“Kiss?” he asked, just like he always did, in case Bucky wasn’t up for it. He was, and Peter couldn’t help a soft little sigh when their lips met. Bucky’s stubble scratched his upper lip and he moaned quietly, flicking his tongue out against Bucky’s upper lip. Bucky’s hand tightened against the back of his neck as he pressed even closer. “Thank you so much,” Peter murmured against his lips, pulling back with a final kiss to his chin. “Now get down here so we can eat. I’m starving!”

“You’re always starving,” Bucky grumbled, but he came when Peter backed up and tugged him down. He got himself situated against the headboard, Peter helping by propping up a pillow behind his back. Then, Peter flopped against him, leaning back against his chest. Bucky wrapped his arm around his waist and tugged him over so he was sitting between his legs and reclining against his front. 

Peter laughed, turning his head for a kiss as he got comfortable before reaching over for the tray and placing it on his lap. “Did you make...everything?” Peter asked, since there were scrambled eggs, sausages, hash browns, pancakes, waffles and baked beans. 

“Everything you like,” Bucky told him, kissing his shoulder. Peter’s heart skipped a beat, and he grabbed Bucky’s hand to kiss his palm. 

“Thank you, baby,” Peter told him, keeping his palm pressed to his lips for a moment before he was sure that he wasn’t going to cry. Then, he dug in, smiling as he ate and excited for what the rest of the day would bring them.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
